Gilbert Alexander
Gilbert Alexander was a scientist who worked for Andrew Ryan. He worked with Augustus Sinclair on the Vita-Chamber and was influential in the creation and upkeep of Big Daddies, modifying their suits with electronics. Alexander developed the bond between the Big Daddies and Little Sisters, starting with Eleanor Lamb and Subject Delta, in whose creation he was also heavily involved. History Alexander has the distinction of being both a helper and the antagonist on the Fontaine Futuristics level. Originally highly committed to his job, he came to regret his actions, siding with Sofia Lamb and her Rapture Family, and volunteering to become the first "Utopian". Based on Jack's mental conditioning (as Sofia believed it to be), the subject of the operation would be imbued with the entire collective genius of Rapture via Adam infusion, suppressing his own personal identity. The plan failed and Alexander was heavily mutated by the enormous amounts of ADAM he was imbued with and, most likely, because of too much genes of other people injected into him. By the time the player meets him, Alexander has become heavily spliced and deeply insane, calling himself "Alex the Great" and controlling most of the functions of the level with a heavily-modified Security Bot, which he manipulates through four hijacked Bot Shutdown Panels. The Bot itself is marked by its added television monitor (displaying Gil's manic eye) and distinctive violet running-lights. Now, Alex the Great spends most of his time "running" the Fontaine Futuristics business, controlling his spliced "employees" and usually sadistically punishing them. BioShock 2 Before losing his mind, he recorded audio logs with instructions for gaining access to the inner areas of Fontaine Futuristics. In these logs, he asks whoever finds them to enter and kill him. However, the post-mutation Gil uses his Security Bot (and surprisingly tuneful singing) to prevent Delta from accessing a Security Office where one of the messages had been left for him, as well as the controls to enter the secret laboratory where his heavily-mutated form resides, being kept in a big glass tube. Subject Delta is forced to destroy Gil's control over the Security Bots, and later find Gil himself in his containment tube. Delta manages to lure Alex close enough to the glass wall of his lair, so a sample of his DNA could be taken by a mechanism operated by the control panel. Having access to Persephone now, the player is left to decide Gil's fate. Gilbert's Fate (Choice) Following Alexander's guidance, the player is ultimately given the choice to electrify Alex's holding chamber through its sample disposal system, fulfilling Gil's wish to die, or spare him, for which his ADAM-produced alter-ego, Alex the Great, now begs. Towards the conclusion of the game, Sofia detonates the bombs which bring down Persephone and Fontaine Futuristics into a deep trench, potentially killing Alexander. However, it is possible that he escaped into the ocean (as he promises when begging for mercy). For the purposes of the ending, killing Alexander appears to be treated the same as any of the other NPCs. It is speculated by some that Gil's wish to die is WYK-induced, although the evidence for this is subjective at best. Audio Diaries *The Atlantic Express **Improving on Suchong's Work *Ryan Amusements **A Father's Love *Siren Alley **The Rumbler **The Pair Bond Mechanism *Dionysus Park **A Secular Saint **Growing Up *Fontaine Futuristics **Agnus Dei **Source of Volunteers **Prototype **Abort the Experiment **Solving for X **Outlived Usefulness **Big Sister *Removed Audio Diaries **Alpha Series **Not Nigh Enough Gallery File:Gil Concept Art.png|Gil as seen in Deco Devolution. Concept Art by Dermot Power. File:Gil-a_monster.jpg|Detailed spliced Gil Alexander model. Extracted by BioShock Russia. Trivia * It is unknown how Gil Alexander is able to operate the Security Bot from inside his tank. * It is impossible to see Gil's true form inside the tank without the use of console commands. *As seen in concept art images from Deco Devolution, Gilbert's tank would have originally been a giant sphere with large blue-lit portholes covering its metal surface. *It would seem that the eyes seen on Gilbert's Security Bot are pre-recorded and likely not his own considering the differences in facial features. His true, current model does not bare the same looking eyes, and his diary photo does not seem to match the eyes seen. Category:BioShock 2 Category:BioShock 2 Characters